The Summer Vacation
by cgever
Summary: Lydia Scott and all of her family and friends in Tree Hill go on a summer vacation.
1. Chapter 1

She had been in the library for hours. Lydia Scott had to finish her paper for English class. It was the last one before Sophomore year was over and she couldn't let her 4.0 GPA go down. It was already 5:30 and she told her mom she would be home in time for dinner. Her dad was coming home tonight. He had been gone for a week with Clay. They had some new football player they were looking at. When they leave Aunt Quinn and Logan come over almost every night. Aunt Quinn doesn't like to only cook for her and Logan. Logan is only a year older than me. He isn't my real cousin but Aunt Quinn adopted him so he is my cousin. I have to get this dinner over with and then this Thursday we have to go to "The BBQ" that is with my parents group of friends. I don't mind most of the time because all of my friends will be there too. My mom's best friend Brooke and her husband Julian come with there twins, who are the same age as me, Davis and Jude. Then my Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton come with Sawyer. Mouth and Mille, and their daughter Molly, who will be going into 6th grade. Mia and Chase with 6 years old Anastasia. Then of course Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay with Logan. It's always a lot people and hosted at a different house every week but we have done since forever. Mom and Brooke always close Karen's Café and Baker Man early on Thursdays and Fridays. Thursdays for the BBQ and Fridays for the basketball games at the high school. My big brother Jamie used to play but graduated not Davis, Jude, and Logan play. Sawyer is a cheerleader. Me I just go to support by best friends and cousins.

I needed to get home it was Tuesday night and my dad would be home any minute. I am so glad that I am 16 and can drive myself places. I am way too busy for my own good. I tutor, work at my mom's café, and I am the student body Vice President. My parents bought me my car for my 16th birthday if I promised to keep my good grades and kept up all my other responsibilities. Well that was my mom's rules. My dad thought that if I did better than him in school and did my other stuff I was perfect. He just liked to spoil his baby girl.

"Mom I'm home is dad here yet!"

"Yes he is right here!" My dad screamed and swung me into a big hug like he always does.

"Daddy! I missed you so much. Tell me you are not going out of town for a while now. Right?"

"Yes baby girl. I'm home for an entire month before I have to go anywhere."

"Well that's just not enough time!"

"Ya, I know well we should probably go eat dinner before your mom comes yelling for us to come and eat."

Me and my dad are very close. Well even me and my mom are too. They got married as Juniors in high school because their parents sucked so now they try to be the very best parents anybody could ever have.

We had a really nice dinner. My dad wanted to here about everything going on in my life that he missed. He said that since this Friday was the last day of school we should probably start planning the vacation.

The vacation includes everybody. All my parents friends and all their kids. We go somewhere awesome and spend time with our family and friends. It's always really fun. But now I know what the topic of "he BBQ" will be this week.

"Honey I want you to think of some places you want to go then tell me some your father and I can start to plan with everybody." My mother told me while we were doing the dishes after dinner.

"Ya I will talk to Sawyer tomorrow at school and I'll tell you some places we would like to go tomorrow night. Alright? Well I am going to go say good night to dad and then finish up some homework and go to bed. Night Love You." I kissed my mom and left.

I went into my dad's study and kissed him and headed up to my room. I had the whole top floor to myself. It was nice to have a retired NBA player who is now a sports agent as your dad. My house was huge we had a big in ground pool outback with a bar and nice furniture plus a hot tub. Then inside a theatre, game room, gym, recording studio, and a whole lot of other stuff. My mom used to be a pretty famous singer at one point to, that's why we have the recording studio. She doesn't like to cross town to Aunt Peyton's Record Label to record. But my room is the best room in the whole house.

Since it's the whole top floor of the house it's pretty big. I like the whole black and white thing with a touch of red. So those are my colors of my room. When you walk up the stairs you have my study area. I have my computer, all my books, my desk, my smart bored, and project area. You go right and behind the wall is were my bed is. I have a queen size bed with a couple bed side tables, and a huge bored with hundreds of pictures my family and friends. If you go back to my study area and go left you have my bathroom and closet. I have a bathroom with a walk in shower and Jacuzzi tub. Then you normal toilet. I have a big sink area and a huge mirror. Then you walk out of the bathroom and go down the hall a little bit more and you get my walk in closet. We have a lot of girls shopping days. Plus Brooke is like a famous designer and gives me and Sawyer a bunch of clothes. But my closet is huge there are mirrors all over with. Every different type of clothing has its own section. From underwear to shirts to sunglasses to purses, sometimes I think I could just live in my closet.

But anyways I went to my room to finish my English paper. I did that and went straight to bed I was so tired.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at 6 AM like I do every morning. Turned on my iPod dock and played my morning shuffle. I played for exactly one hour. Telling my how when my time is up to get ready to go down stairs eat and get to school by 8 o'clock. I have my morning routine. I get up, take a shower, pick out my clothes, get dressed, do hair and make-up, put shoes on, double check all my homework is done, and go over my check list of things I have to bring to school. By the time I do all this my hour is up and I have to go down and eat and then get to school. I normally have a bowl of cereal or a pop tart in the mornings. This morning I was having a strawberry pop tart. I finish that grab a water bottle, say bye to my parent, grab my stuff, and go to school. It takes about 15 minutes to drive to school. Sawyer, Jude, Davis, and I are all sophomores and Logan is a junior, well just for the next three days that is.

Every morning I go and find Sawyer. We have almost every class together. I had to talk to her about this vacation. I wanted something that wasn't going to be completely lame that is. I found her with Jude and Davis.

"Hey guys." I said as a walked up to them.

"Morning Lydia. Did you finish that paper I texted you pretty late last night and you said you were still working on it." Jude said.

"Yes, I finally got it done. I can't believe you had finished it so fast." I said to him. He had finished his paper like 4 days before I had and we started at the same time.

"Well I rush things and you have a lot more stuff to do than I do anyways." This was the same old Jude always trying to make you feel good.

"So anyways my parents want me to find out your guy's in put on the vacation spot this year. So were should I say we want to go?" I asked them.

"Somewhere we can get away from our parents for a little while!" this was Sawyers request.

"I want there to be a lot of water and hot chicks!" Davis's request.

"I don't really care as long as we all hang out together a lot!" this was a Jude answer, just going with the flow.

"Well I wanted to go on a cruise. But I don't know if you guys would want that. I mean it matches your entire request. But just tell me if you think its lame or something."

"I think a cruise would be Hell'a fun!" Davis

"Totally agree hell'a fun" Sawyer

"Yes that's would be awesome." Jude agreed.

"So I should tell them our request is to go on a cruise?"

"Yup!" All three said.

We all went to our classes after that. Me, Sawyer, and Jude went off to AP Pre-Calculus to take our last exam in that class. We hated the fact that being smart meant that you had to study twice as hard as everybody else. Everybody else got to take all the easy classes and slack off. Well not us it's never oh we got a weekend off, it's oh we got an easier weekend than the last. Never a break. I guess that I shouldn't complain because taking college classes now will make college easier. But sometimes I just want a freaking break. But we went and took our last calculus exam of the year and it was brutal.

"Well I studied but when I looked at that it was like I had never seen any of that crap again." Exclaimed Sawyer.

"Ya I know what you mean. I asked my mom for help and she was like call Haley she will know what to do." Jude told us as he smiled at me.

"I know I was doing my homework and my mom came up and corrected all my mistakes. I asked her to come and take the test for me. She thought this meant I wanted her to explain it all to me. Well lets just say I got to learn how to do all this stuff twice."

"Hey don't complain my mom was like your dad is out of town and he is the smart one. I don't have my own private tutor." Sawyer argued.

"Ya, my parents are good at a lot of things but never anything to do with education. So you both have less to complain about than me." Jude tried to make us feel sorry for him.

"Dude your mom is Brooke Davis, famous fashion designer, and your dad is Julian Baker, famous movie director you don't get to complain. But I do." Same old Sawyer thinking her parents were not as cool as everybody else's.

"Well guy's…." but I didn't get to finish before Sawyer started again.

"Oh no you don't Miss-I-Have-The-Coolest- Parents-In-The-World! Your dad is a freaking NBA player and your mom is a famous singer!"

"My mom and dad used to be those things. But I was going to say that we have pretty great parents. Look at some of these kids. Their parents suck." I told them.

"Ya I guess your right. Well lets go we are going to be late for our next class." Sawyer said dragging us off.

I couldn't wait for school to over with today. Tonight was "the BBQ" and then Friday was the last day of school. I was sitting in my last class today. Thinking about how much fun we were going to have on this cruise. Maybe we can even spend a week or two on the boat. But al long as a get to hang out with my best friends and have fun all will be okay with me. I was too busy in my own little world to realize that Sawyer was trying to get my attention.

"Lydia, Lydia, Lyd, ya hay Scott!" she finally got my attention.

"What?"

"You were off in your own little world. I needed you back."

She could be so infuriating sometimes. But would you expect anything less from a 16 year old girl.


End file.
